Tobuscus
Toby "Tobuscus" Joe Turner is a popular YouTuber with over 1.3 million subscribers on his main channel. He holds the title of the 27th most subscribed person on YouTube. Toby is known for his literal trailers, LazyVlogs, and his YouTube series Cute Win Fail (CWF). Toby has 5 channels, Tobuscus, which is his main channel, TobyTurner for his LazyVlogs, Tobygames, for his gameplay commentaries,CuteWinFail, for his Cute Win Fail videos and TOBY,which was set to be his 3rd channel but has submitted content there for over a year. All 5 channels have over 500,000 subscribers. Toby was born in Mississippi, raised in Niceville, Florida, and currently resides in Los Angeles, California. Toby joined YouTube in 2006. He always calls his subscribers 'Audience', especially in his vlogs. His LazyVlog intro consists of Toby placing his phone in different places while the video is rolling and picks it up saying, 'Audience wha? What are you doing (in/on whatever place the phone was at)?' Toby has many catch phrases including, but not limited to, "Bless your face", "What a bunch of balls," "Suck it," "Intro/Outro of Darkness then Redness then Whiteness", "Sponsor!", "Badadododododododo SUBSCRIBE", and "Hothothothotototot...." He is also a musician, being able to play Classical Gas on his guitar and doing many of his Literal Trailers on his piano. Toby is a YouTuber that has a great relationship with his fans; With his LazyVlogs he donates his Tobuscus shirts, he has the word 'Audience' on the back of his iPhone case, and he also lets his fans follow him when he's in a public place. Based on videos posted on YouTube by 'Audience' members that were lucky enough to meet him in person, Toby isn't your typical celebrity. He acts just like any other person, is very kind and loving toward all his fans, and takes pictures with them if they ask. Just about all of his Literal Trailers have over a million views; his most succesful one being the "LITERAL Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood" Trailer with over 14 million views. And his "LITERAL Assassin's Creed: Revelations" Trailer. recently, toby released a new literal for Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. He also released 2 highly poplar animated songs,titled "Nugget in a biscuit", which details toby making a sandwich out of 2 Chicken nuggets and a biscuit. And "Safety torch", which shows him breaking into a small boys house and selling him torches to keep monsters away. Toby's channel, TobyGames releases daily updates of his Gameplay Commentaries. his current projects include Minecraft (Which is his most popular). Terraria, Uncharted 3, Skyrim, and Dead Island. his older projects include: Fear 3 Duke Nukem: Forever Portal 2 L.A. Noire Crysis 2 Amnesia: The dark descent Assasins Creed: Brotherhood Homefront Halo Reach Fallout: New Vegas Deus Ex: Human Revolution Starcraft 2 Lego: Pirates of the Carribean Call of Duty: Black Ops Gears of War 3 Brink Little Big Planet 2. Here is an address that Toby uses so that Audience members can send him fan mail. Toby has recieved some very interesting things and tends to showcase them in his LazyVlogs. These things include a hand-drawn comic book, a painting of his dog, an Amnesia-referenced picture that says "This Rock is My Boone", and a Wallet of Darkness then Redness then Whiteness. He has the pictures hanging on his walls, and uses a lot of the practical things fans make him. When Toby does his LazyVlogs, he wears a certain color of shirt to match the name. 'Snow Sunday', 'Shadow Saturday', 'Flaming Friday' and 'Wpurple Wednesday' are just a few. Category:Tobuscus Category:YouTubers Category:YouTube Comedians Category:Awesome Category:Let's players Category:The Annoying Orange Actors Category:Youtube Reviewer, Dance Video, Vacation Vlogs Category:American comedians Category:Gameing Category:YouTube Category:Gaming videos by number of views Category:Internet personalities Category:Funny